bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
BARON'S LECTURE FULL-COURSE
|print usa = September 1, 2009 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-2386-8 |chapters = 243. The Knuckle & The Arrow 244. Born From The Fear 245. THE WAY WITHOUT ENEMIES 246. The Great Desert Bros. 247. United On The Desert 248. 再び生きて　この場所へEnglish translation: Still alive, to this place (Japanese romaji: Futatabi ikite, kono basho e) 249. Back to the InnocenceThis chapter originally appears as "Back to the Innocent" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 250. Five Ways To Three Figures 251. Baron's Lecture 1st Period |viz = 243. The Knuckle & The Arrow 244. Born From The Fear 245. THE WAY WITHOUT ENEMIES 246. The Great Desert Bros. 247. United On The Desert 248. Alive and Back Here Once Again 249. Back to the Innocence 250. Five Ways To Three Figures 251. Baron's Lecture 1st Period }} BARON'S LECTURE FULL-COURSE is the twenty-eighth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida are determined to rescue Orihime Inoue from Sōsuke Aizen's vile machinations. But though the Arrancar's fortress is in sight, the would-be heroes must first pass Tres Cifras--the land of the disgraced Arrancar, who see destroying Ichigo and his friends as a way to redeem their honor! Bleach All Stars Chapters 243. The Knuckle & The Arrow Uryū and Sado show off their new powers to Aisslinger and Demoura. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Aisslinger Wernarr # Demoura Zodd # Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 144: Ishida・Chad, the Quickening of a New Power 244. Born From The Fear Ichigo, Uryū, and Sado spot Las Noches, while the Espada begin their meeting about the intruders. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Demoura Zodd # Yasutora Sado # Aisslinger Wernarr # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zommari Rureaux # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Szayelaporro Granz # Tier Harribel # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Nnoitra Gilga # Coyote Starrk # Yammy Llargo # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ulquiorra Cifer # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaname Tōsen # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 145: The Espada Gather! Aizen's Royal Assembly 245. THE WAY WITHOUT ENEMIES Aizen calls a meeting of the Espada and informs them of the invasion. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaname Tōsen # Gin Ichimaru # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Aaroniero Arruruerie # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Szayelaporro Granz # Yammy Llargo # Zommari Rureaux # Ulquiorra Cifer # Nnoitra Gilga # Tier Harribel # Coyote Starrk # Orihime Inoue # Bawabawa # Dondochakka Birstanne # Pesche Guatiche # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 145: The Espada Gather! Aizen's Royal Assembly 246. The Great Desert Bros. Ichigo realizes that the little girl is really an Arrancar and that the Hollows chasing her were just her friends. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Bawabawa # Pesche Guatiche # Dondochakka Birstanne # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Runuganga # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 146: Her Name is Nel! The Appearance of the Strange Arrancar 247. United On The Desert Ichigo reunites with Rukia and Renji, while Ulquiorra tells Orihime about the intruders. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jūshirō Ukitake # Byakuya Kuchiki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Pesche Guatiche # Dondochakka Birstanne # Bawabawa # Orihime Inoue # Ulquiorra Cifer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 146: Her Name is Nel! The Appearance of the Strange Arrancar 248. 再び生きて　この場所へ Ulquiorra has Orihime state her loyalty to Aizen while Ichigo and his friends finally break into Las Noches. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Renji Abarai # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Pesche Guatiche # Dondochakka Birstanne # Rukia Kuchiki # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 150: Oath! Back Here Alive Again 249. Back to the Innocence Nel decides to go after Ichigo and Ulquiorra explains to Nnoitra the psychological cages Aizen put on Orihime. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Rukia Kuchiki # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Dondochakka Birstanne # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Pesche Guatiche # Ulquiorra Cifer # Nnoitra Gilga # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (flashback) # Orihime Inoue # Loly Aivirrne # Menoly Mallia # Sōsuke Aizen Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 150: Oath! Back Here Alive Again 250. Five Ways To Three Figures Ichigo begins his battle with Dordoni while Tōsen explains about "Tres Cifras". Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Don Kanonji (flashback) # Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio # Gin Ichimaru # Kaname Tōsen # Wonderweiss Margela # Uryū Ishida # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 151: The Raging Storm! Encounter with the Dancing Arrancar 251. Baron's Lecture 1st Period Ichigo gets overwhelmed by Dordoni. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Cirucci Sanderwicci # Gantenbainne Mosqueda # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 151: The Raging Storm! Encounter with the Dancing Arrancar Author's Notes References Navigation 28